


Radial Wings - Asra (The Arcana) x GN! Reader

by QuietSheepie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Asra (The Arcana)'s Route, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Triangles, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Harm, Sweet Asra (The Arcana), asra can still use magic tho, asra is yeeted into an alternate universe, cliche love triangle, faust is yeeted too, future universe, magic does not exist in reader's universe, random made up side characters to add to plot and this universe, reader is an apathetic little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietSheepie/pseuds/QuietSheepie
Summary: Asra and Faust are yeeted into an alternate universe where Asra finds his dear apprentice except they are an apathetic, depressed royal with no recollection of their previous life. Asra searches for a way to return home while making it his mission to save reader from the grips of the society they are trapped in and the darkness of their own mind."....Magic? Are you drunk or just insane? Either way, you're definitely on drugs and high as a kite."----(They/them pronouns used for reader. Reader is 21 years old.)Tags may be added as story goes on.





	1. Info About this Universe

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY WILL INVOLVE TOPICS SUCH AS DEPRESSION, SELF HARM, ETC. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF SENSITIVE TO THESE TYPES OF SUBJECTS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY AND WELL BEING <3 It is not the main main main plot line of the story but it is still present.
> 
> I apologize if Asra seems OOC, my characterization may be off. Constructive criticism on how to improve it is always welcome.  
\----
> 
> (r/n) = reader name  
(t/a) = tussler alias  
(h/c) = hair color  
(s/c) = skin color  
(e/c) = eye color

_ **This is a future universe I made up.** _

Info about this universe:

\- technology is very advanced (introduced as story progresses)

\- magic is nonexistent (asra will still be able to use it)

\- people are rarely organically birthed (artificiality made humans)

\- cyborgs exist

\- Tron/futuristic steampunk aesthetic city & fashion

\- currency is called bulletins (1 USD = 1 bulletin, 100 USD = 100 bulletins, 1000 UDS = 1k bulletins, etc.)

\- animals are no longer organic, mecha animals

\- music in this world is a mix of metal/rock/techno/dubstep

\- popular sport is called Techno Tussle (reader is main competitor, rules/the game itself will be explained as story goes on)

\- the higher rank in T.T. you are, the higher rank in society you can gain as a privilege (ex. top 3 tusslers can become Societals, tusslers ranked 4-10 can become Midpointers, anyone after remain in their current faction)

\- tusslers more often than not get body enhancements to improve battle performance

\- body enhancement surgeries are common even just as a decorative piece (option available to look artificial or natural)

\- Techno Tussle battles are always live streamed across the internet 

\- tusslers usually use an alias to be known by in battles and tussler forums, social media accounts, etc.

\- tusslers' mental health has been a consistent issue (explained in story)

\- three factions (social classes, groups, etc.)

  * Societals (wealthy, admired, made up of royalty and high class tusslers - color : red)
  * Midpointers (middle class, respected and live well but lower than the Societals, made up of ministers, politicians - color : blue)
  * Pariahs (poor, looked down upon, made up of rejects and/or those who refuse to battle/follow society's rules - color : purple)

Info about reader (you):

\- you are gender neutral (females, males, nonbinary, trans, etc. etc. you are all welcome to imagine yourself how you want to)

\- artificially born

\- reader is a well known tussler 

\- you are a Midpointer aiming to become a Societal

\- fashion consists of cyberpunk mixed with steampunk and lolita ouji outfits (I will sometimes describe basics of outfits but you can choose main color and such)

\- you have body enhancements (eyes, visibly natural : perfect vision ; legs/arms, visibly artificial : enhanced strength)

\- you will get more body enhancements as story progresses to add to the plot

\- choose your own tussler alias!! (t/a)

\- you are an apathetic little shit

\- fluent in sarcasm

\- you struggle with depression/self harm

That's all for now?? Everything will be explained in the story if not explained here already. If anything doesn't make sense, leave a comment for clarification!!!


	2. Prologue

Before he had realized, the tan male found himself buttocks first on cold, hard concrete. Blinking once. Then twice. His dark magenta eyes wandered to observe his surroundings. He seemed to be in what seemed to be a dark alleyway. Listening, he heard people walk by as they went about their day. None seemed to take notice of him yet.

_“Where?”_, a small voice echoed in his mind. Asra looked down to see his lavender colored familiar.

“Faust. How good to see you.” The red eyed snake responded by nuzzling Asra’s cheek before wrapping herself around his arm and squeezing gently. The male chuckled. It was a comforting gesture as he was completely sure he had no clue where they were. Slowing standing, he dusted himself off before venturing to the exit of the alleyway. Poking part of his head out, he took a long look at the area.

“Wow….”, the male exhaled breathlessly before brushing his fluffy white hair back. It fell back in place as Asra took in the view. Tall buildings as dark as night. Strange ships floated about in the air, flying past creating an array of colors in the sky. People adorned in accessories and other various trinkets walked by, some rode on what appeared to be animals. What caught Asra’s eye was the distinct three colors that distinctly separated each person from each other. Red, blue and purple. What could it mean?

“I guess for now we should go out and get information about this place, right Faust?” The familiar hissed in agreement as she curiously took in the scenery. Asra cautiously began to walk along the side of the building, exiting the alleyway. Every so often looking from side to side, he continued to walk until reaching a smaller building with a neon orange sign labeled : Nevali’s Pub.

With a determined look, Asra reached to open the door only to be surprised as it lifted itself upwards until it was out of sight.

“Huh….this place is definitely interesting.” He entered the pub to be greeted with lively chatter and music. The people in here were just as dressed up as everyone he had seen outside. As the male looked around, he spotted a familiar figure. Just as he thought it was his own imagination and mind playing tricks on him, his stomach did a double flip as the person turned around and revealed their face. That voice. Those eyes. There was no mistaking it. Besides the crazy fashion Asra was already becoming used to, it was a picture perfect copy of the person he treasured most.

“(r/n)….?”


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (r/n) = reader name  
(t/a) = tussler alias  
(n/n) = nickname  
(h/c) = hair color  
(s/c) = skin color  
(e/c) = eye color  
(b/t) = body type
> 
> \----
> 
> Choose your tussler alias this chapter! No pressure, you can always change it in the future if you like something better. I'll never know unless you comment your chosen alias haha ;) Also, your current love interest (before you smooch smooch Asra) is gender neutral because I don't want to assume who y'all are attracted to (they are a societal hence red eyes). Sorry if pronouns become confusing, I'll try my best to make it clear who is who. 
> 
> Reader is upset that Asra called their real name instead of their tussler alias because they see their real name as a very close and personal thing and dislike spreading it around.

“(r/n)….?”

Asra couldn’t contain his shock at seeing his apprentice and loved one in this world. He was so sure it was only him and Faust who had been transported. Maybe they had come here first? Though that explanation gave no light to Asra’s questions as they had been together just yesterday. He slowly made his way towards the familiar figure. Gently, the bronze skinned male reached out his hand. As if he was afraid of scaring away a wild animal. Before he could make contact first, the gloved hand smacked away Asra’s. Snapped out of the trance, purple eyes shot up finally making full eye contact with the other. (e/c) eyes suspiciously stared at Asra, looking (up/down/directly) at him.

“Who the hell?” the (s/c) skinned individual said, voice laced with slight disgust. Everyone at the table were adorned with blue accessories or clothes. Asra took notice of (r/n)’s neon blue earrings that glowed in the dimly lit room. They howled with laughter and began to throw out impertinent comments.

“Oh. My. God. (t/a), this weirdo is totally into you!!!”

“Look at his clothes, so old fashioned.”

“Old fashioned? Try ancient!”

“What is he even holding? Looks disgusting.”, one spoke while making exaggerated motions of repulsion directed to Faust. Asra bit his lip and retained the feelings of anger that had begun to boil up after his familiar was insulted so freely. Yes. His goal was to speak to (r/n). Clearing his throat, Asra put on his most friendly smile before looking at (r/n). The (h/c) person looked right back at the other.

“May I speak to you, (r/n)? Privately.” Asra implored. The (b/t) figure simply nodded and motioned for him to follow them outside. Asra followed, ignoring the cat calls and whistles coming from (r/n)’s companions, only eager to get a chance to speak with his apprentice. As both members exited the building, the other immediately swerved around to face the (taller/shorter/same height) male before beginning to go on a rant, arms crossed across their chest, eyebrows furrowed.

“I don’t know how you know my real name but I strongly suggest you keep it out of your mouth. Why did you want to talk with me privately? Are you a stalker? Creep? Ha. That wouldn’t be a first. Listen bitch. I strongly suggest you stay away from me. I’m not interested in you and your strange antics!”, they finished with a huff. Asra was perturbed. They didn’t recognize, let alone, know him?

“You…you don’t know me?”

The individual scoffed.

“Did I fucking stutter?”

“I’m sorry..it might sound crazy. Hell, it will sound insane but..I know you. At least, in my world I did.”

“Your world?”

“Yes. I taught you magic. I was your master and……more.”, Asra paused before deciding not to tell this person about being their partner in his world. Seeing how they initially reacted, it did not seem wise.

"....Magic? Are you drunk or just insane? Either way, you're definitely on drugs and high as a kite.”

“Drugs? No! I spoke nothing but the truth.”

“Okay you, uh, oddity. Yeah. You are definitely on something. And even if it was the truth you told, what does it have to do with me? Just scamper back to your world and your….me.”

Asra pondered for a moment. True, his first goal is to find a way back home. But something drew him to this version of (r/n). Though his (r/n) was much sweeter. His (r/n) wasn’t so rough. And they certainly didn’t have what seemed to be artificially made limbs. Though he did admit this world’s (r/n) was quite doll like. Like a perfect painting. Asra was jerked out of his thoughts as he heard another nearby foreign voice. Just as his vision focused back onto (r/n), he saw a taller figure wrap their arms around (r/n) before giving them a kiss on the cheek. They wore a skin tight black suit, embellished with rhinestones to match their diamond covered nails. Multiple piercings covered their elven shaped ears and teeth as sharp as a wolf’s gleamed under the light of the lamp post. Large metal goggles held up their hair.

“(n/n)~!! Did you wait long for me?”, they pleasantly questioned (r/n) before giving Asra a cold glare.

“Is this guy bothering you? Should I get rid of him for you?”, at the last question, their crimson colored eyes shone brighter, like they were a snake hunting their prey. Before the newest arrival could make a move against the other, Asra could only watch as (r/n) wrapped their arms around the dark skinned fellow as they gave them a sweet peck to the lips. (r/n) ruffled their clean cut, pomegranate colored hair and giggled.

“No, babe. He was just leaving.”, they replied. The last sentence stressing the obvious message that he was no longer welcome. Asra relented for now. Starting a fight wouldn’t benefit him. Plus, Faust had been oddly quiet this whole conversation. He wanted to check up on her.

“Thank you for your time. I’m sorry for the confusion.”, Asra managed to get out. He ignored the heavy feeling in his heart and walked away.

\------------

** _Time Shift_ **

\------------

Asra awoke to Faust’s voice.

_“Wake up!”_

With a yawn and a grimace, Asra shook his head, mussing up his cloud like hair. He had ended up finding refuge in another alleyway and before he knew it, fell asleep. It was not comfortable as one would suspect.

“What’s wrong?”, Asra worried over how Faust seemed to be in an impatient mood.

_“Look! Friend!!”_ Faust used her head to point where she wanted the other to look. He raised his eyes and spotted a large flying ship. But the ship wasn’t what caught his attention. It was the enlarged sign projected on the side of it. It read:

**COME SEE TECHNO TUSSLE SHOWDOWN! Today’s battle : ! Opiotic Versus (t/a) !**

“(t/a)…”, Asra muttered before coming to a realization. That name was also this world’s (r/n)’s. “Faust! You’re a genius!”, he excitedly said. Yesterday, Asra had given up speaking to (r/n) but not today. He couldn’t explain it but something told him that he needed to speak to this world’s (r/n) again.

“Let’s go see this showdown, Faust.”

\------------

_ **Time Shift** _

\------------

The music blasted loudly as Asra navigated himself towards the multicolored stadium. Surprisingly, he was easily able to find his way there as majority of the people in this city were all talking about it. It wasn’t too difficult to follow the crowd. He entered the cylinder shaped building and immediately took notice of the overwhelming crowd. On the far wall, a projected image of hooded person with a plague doctor mask was shown. Their hair was a sickly sewage green color and they held a large cannon in their hands. Bold font said, “Opiotic” so Asra assumed this was an image of (r/n)’s opponent. On the other wall, was a flattering profile of (r/n) them self. In their gloved hand(s) was (weapon of your choice). They wore a midnight black sleeveless hoodie with the inner linings glowing a bright neon (favorite color). Under the hoodie was a bright blue leather (crop top/vest/shirt). Skin tight leather leggings complimented their legs along with a frilly black silk victorian cape that went from your waist down to your shining blue platform boots. Asra whistled, impressed.

“Even in this world, you’re amazing (r/n)…”, Asra whispered under his breath. He then continued walking and found a seat.

“Bets! Place your bets! Sir, would you like to place a bet? Fifty bulletin is the minimum betting wage!!” a random woman yelled. Asra showed a disinterest in betting before she approached him. It wasn’t like he had any of this world’s currency after all. After a few minutes, a booming voice began to shout.

“Welcome all, cyborgs and gals! Are you ready for today’s tussle?!!”

The crowd responded with a load wave of excited screams and shouts. Asra remained silent and continued to watch the thin man on the center podium.

“On this fine evening, we have the honor of hosting the one and only (t/a), an uprising star in the T.T. world!! But let’s not forget, our very own veterinarian, Opiotic! He’s strong and he’s ready for blood!!!! Let’s get wild!”

People began to go wild. Yelling words of encouragement and love towards the tusslers or throwing insulting phrases instead. Asra grew more tense. Just what was Techno Tussle? He prayed (r/n) wouldn’t be harmed but he had a gut feeling this wasn’t a cute talk show.

“Now! Let us welcome both tusslers to the stage! And let’s! Get! Tussling!!!!” 

Just as he thought the crowd couldn’t get rowdier, they grew even more turbulent as both tusslers made their entrance. Both tusslers began to move to their positions on opposite sides of the battle arena. Music blasted. People yelled. Asra clenched his hands together and anticipated what would happen next. A robotic voice began to count down.

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

“Tussle!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments are appreciated!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed.
> 
> REQUESTS : OPEN  
LOOKING FOR AN ACTIVE BETA READER/EDITOR!!!  
Message me on Discord to discuss.  
Discord : jaki#2602


	4. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (r/n) = reader name  
(t/a) = tussler alias  
(n/n) = nickname  
(h/c) = hair color  
(s/c) = skin color  
(e/c) = eye color  
(b/t) = body type
> 
> \------------
> 
> Boosting is the same as liking/commenting on social media in this universe! And all tusslers ask for donations to fund their body enhancements and buy new tussle gear. Their social media is like instagram and twitter's love child LOL. They tweet tussle schedules + post stuff like you would on insta. Comment name suggestions for it? Maybe I'll use it ;)
> 
> \------------
> 
> ( Recommended songs for the chapter : NEUROATTACK - Fucking Madness! ; REFUSED - New Noise (The Bloody Beetroots Remix) ; The Prodigy - No Name No Number (Derc Edit) )

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

“Tussle!!!”

In the blink of an eye, both tusslers had launched themselves across the arena and locked their weapons in battle. Asra watched (r/n) fight intently, not moving a muscle. Opiotic jumped back before lifting the cannon to his shoulder and firing a circular reddish-brown object in (r/n)’s direction. Before being hit by the item, the (h/c) individual disappeared in a flash of blue and (favorite color). They appeared behind their opponent and with their (weapon of your choice) aimed a clean (punch/slice/bullet shot/etc) at Opiotic. The green haired male dodged, only to have his maneuver countered with another offensive move from the (smaller/larger/same size) attacker which landed a solid blow to his muscular shoulder. Asra could sense the cannon user’s discontent. Opiotic snarled and he once again lifted the cannon up but this time loaded twice before shooting. As the shot was released, the same reddish-brown object appeared along with a greenish colored smoke.

“There it is!!”, the same thin man who had been on the podium before excitedly announced. “Opiotic’s special attack! The attack that has rendered opponents completely helpless! How will (t/a) defend them self?”

Asra watched as (r/n) pulled a black item out of their back pocket. In a flash, a large black gas mask was completely covering the tussler’s face and without losing a single beat they bent down and pressed a small mechanism on their leg before racing towards Opiotic. As expected, the other masked opponent went on the defensive as (r/n) sprinted his way, faster than before. The gas that now covered the battle arena prove ineffective to both tusslers.

“Too bad for Opiotic but it looks like his special attack failed!”

Opiotic threw his cannon down and raised his fists up to his face. Through all the chaos, Asra saw (r/n) smirk before throwing down their own weapon (ignore if your weapon is fists). The crowd cheered and began to chant, leaving the magician uneasy.

** _“Tussle to the death! Tussle to the death! Tussle to the death!”_ **

Someone was supposed to die? They were supposed to kill? Asra was unsettled and clenched his hands together, biting his lip. Opiotic and (r/n) closed in on each other until they were face to face and locked fists in battle. Opiotic was strong but (r/n) was fast. For every one punch the muscled male landed on the (b/t) person, they would retaliate with a barrage of punches and kicks. It was a near equal match in terms of physical damage. But one must reign over the other. And in Tussle Techno, any trick was allowed in the arena. (r/n)’s hand sparked with electricity and Asra stared in awe as their (weapon of your choice, ignore if fists) flew across the arena and landed firmly in their gloved hand. Using one booted foot, (r/n) propelled them self off of Opiotic’s chest and proceeded to (cut down/punch/shoot/etc) the male’s thick neck. For a final touch, the (s/c) tussler used both their feet to land on their opponent’s chest, forcing him down with a loud thud. Unknowingly, the tan skinned magician let out a breath he never knew he was holding in. (r/n) had won the fight. But they had also killed a man. Asra didn’t know how to feel nor did he know how to react. How many other people had they killed if they were already this well known in this world? Nobody even flinched as Opiotic’s body was dragged away! There was a trail of blood! Many conflicting thoughts ran through the magician’s mind. He shook his head and refocused on the scene before him.

“The winner is…..(t/a)!!!!!!!! (t/a), how do you feel about this win? Any words you would like to say to the crowd?” The thin announcer questioned the young tussler. (r/n) removed the black gas mask and shot a charming smile at the crowd, straight into the camera before speaking in an equally charming voice that was sickeningly sweet. One that made Asra feel anxious even though he could not explain why.

“Hello, everyone! I just want to say thank you to those that have been supporting me and a big, fat, fuck you to those who rooted against me,” (r/n) paused to let the crowd hurrah before continuing to speak into the microphone. “Remember to boost me on my social media, (social media username)! Donations are also much appreciated as well! See you at the next tussle. (Insert personal slogan/catch phrase/etc here)!”

Majority of the crowd hooted and yelled as (r/n) sashayed off the stage and left the arena. Once out of sight, people drifted out of the stadium, chatting and posting ecstatically about the battle that just took place. Asra immediately took off, hoping to find (r/n). The magician had so many questions as well as a yearning to see them.

——————  
_**Short Time Shift**_  
——————

Asra found himself outside and searched around the building until he caught sight of (r/n) speaking to what seemed to be a machine in the form of a woman.  
“(r/n)!!”

Catching the attention of the (height) person, (r/n) turned their head to look at Asra and raised their eyebrows making a look of confusion.

“You again?”

“Uh, yes. Me again. I know you didn’t want to see me but…I just have a strong feeling we should talk,” he said while giving a shy smiling and scratching the back of his head. He laughed nervously as the (shorter/taller/same size) individual let out a long sigh giving a sharp reply.

“Fine. You know what? Fine. You’re lucky I’m in a good mood otherwise I would of beat your ass for stalking.”

(r/n) started to briskly walk away and Asra hurriedly followed. Both figures made their way in silence through the neon glowing city until they reached a tall blue glowing building. The magician observed as the other stood in front of a steel doorway and bent over. Asra curiously watched as a light blue glow emerged from the entrance and seemed to scan (r/n)’s eyes.

“Retina scan complete. Welcome home, (r/n)”, a mechanical voice sounded off. The entrance glowed brightly before opening to an elevator. They motioned for Asra to enter. A few minutes later, they were taken to a dark hallway, the only source of light being the walkway under them. The only sound was the footsteps of the two making their way down the hall until they reached another doorway. (r/n) proceeded to go through the same process they went through before to open this door as well.

Upon entering, Asra took in what appeared to be an decently sized living space.

“Is that…floating furniture?” Asra asks, pointing at the clear levitating table and sofa.

“Yeah? It’s pretty basic, I know. Hoping to upgrade once I finally make my way up the ranks.”

Asra sees other strange appliances as well but decides to refrain from commenting on them until his eyes fall on a framed photo of (r/n) and the other person he met the other day in front of the pub. They both had their arms wrapped around each other and the taller person was giving (r/n)’s (s/c) cheek a kiss while both grinned widely.

“Who is that you’re with?”, Asra questions. Maybe it was none of his business since this (r/n) was clearly not his nor the one he knew in general but he couldn’t ignore the pang of jealousy he felt in his heart while seeing the intimacy of the photo.

“That’s my partner. You know, significant other? They’re great”, (r/n) easily answers.

“Oh.”

“Is that seriously what you wanted to ask?”, (r/n) deadpans.

“Oh! Uh, no,” Asra stammers. “I wanted to know about you. This world? I…I’m really not sure where to start actually.”

(r/n) face palms and lets out a quiet groan.

“Oh my god, I really let a crazy into my home, didn’t I?". Exasperated, they say, "Okay then. Tell me about your supposed world and why _I’m_ the one you want to talk to out of the millions of people in this city.”

Asra let a soft smile bloom on his face.

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments are appreciated!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed.
> 
> REQUESTS : OPEN  
LOOKING FOR AN ACTIVE BETA READER/EDITOR!!!  
Message me on Discord to discuss.  
Discord : jaki#2602


	5. Regarding The Arcana & this Fic.

Hello everyone! I'm sorry to have discontinued this story - it was never my intention to leave it for so long but life has been hectic and I also lost interest in The Arcana for some time (despite still loving Asra very much to this day). I was planning on playing the game again so I could get inspiration to continue with this story but I just found out that the devs of this game are racist, scammers and support incest. I do not know whether these claims are true but if they are, I cannot support this game or its creators any longer. 

Until I find out more about this situation, I will permanently discontinue this story. If this story stays discontinued, I will use this idea I had with this universe for another story instead! I'm currently very into the game Identity V and feel comfortable writing about BNHA so perhaps one of those two.

I am currently working on the new chapter for my other BNHA story so if you'd like, feel free to check that one out instead as I definitely will continue Spatium. I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience.

If you'd like to reach out to me, twitter is the best place to do so at @aesopsheart.


End file.
